Welcome to paradise dudette!
by rosebud171
Summary: What's up everyone? In this Stoked fanfic I'm adding a new character.


Welcome to paradise dudette!

What's up everyone in this Stoked fanfic I'm adding a new character her name is Candy she justed moved from Kansas City to Sun Set beach, she can't talked she's mute but that doesn't stop her from doing the thing she likes. Candy's pretty much a tomboy she has a thing for punk rock n roll music and she's a loner. Well that's a little info about her but there's some more about her in this fanfic. Enjoy.

"A 15-year old girl with jet black hair (with so what dredlocky) came off the whale bus and looked around and smiled since she can't talk. Her name was Candy, her clothes were a grey t-shirt with a black and mint green Paramore hoodie on, navy blue jeans with a black belt and a grey belt buckle, tattoo like coker with a little black rubber necklace, black converse sneaker's and for makeup she just had black eye liner that matched her blue eyes and black nail polish.

"Candy walked in the hotel with her bag and her ipod nano it was mint green with the Slipknot sign on it and she was listening to rock n roll alnite by Kiss.

_I wanna rock n roll alnight and party everyday_

_I wanna rock n roll alright and party everyday_

_I wanna rock n roll alnight_

_I wanna rock n roll alnight_

_You show us everything you got, your looking fancy _

_And I like your style._

_You drive us wild, you drive us crazy, and you show us everything you got well oh baby baby that's quite a lot (I'm not good at remebering lyrics) _

_You keep on shouting, you keep on shouting._

"Hey are you Candy Frost? (no one make fun of that) Bummer asked. Candy just noded and got her talk board out and with her black finger nails typed on it and words came out , that's her way of talking to people(a side from sign languge and guessing) Yeah are you Bummer? Said a computer like voice from the talk board.

"Yes I am come with me. Bummer said walking towards the D.R. Kelley this is Candy she's the new waitress I was talking about, oh and she can't talk. Bummer said. Oh great thank's boss. Kelley said. Okay listen up freak here's your uniform go chage you have one minute go! Kelley said.

"When Candy came out of the staff lockers and looked in a mirror with a sick face. She hated her uniform. Skirt's suck. The talk board said. There you are, your first task is to give these people there orders get it? Kelley asked. Candy noded quickly. Great now go. Kelley said. The first table to wait is the Marvin family oh no let's see how will this turn out.

"Candy walked over to the table. Hello I'm Candy and I'm new at this and your server. Her talk board said. Go fetch us our dinner and make it snapy. Mr. Marvin said. Well what would you like? Candy's board asked. Are you death or something? Mrs. Marvin asked. No I just can't talk that's why I have this. Candy's board said. I would like the salad. Mrs. Marvin said. I'd like the burger and calm chowder. We want pizza! The twins said. I not sure we have pizza. The board said. Don't question me drink mokey get to work! Mark yelled. Mrs. Marvin I really think you should controll them. Candy's board said. How dare you talk to us like that! Mrs. Marvin said. Go get our dinner. Mr. Marvin said. Fine. It said. Candy walked off with a frown as a child Candy alway got picked on because she's mute and can't speak up.

**Flash back**

**We see a eight year old Candy sitting on the swing's and watching other kid's play.**

"My I play? Candy's board asked. No way get lost no girl's aloud! The boy said. Yeah get lost freak no one want's you boy yelled out. Just then one of the fifth grade girl's yelled out what a whimp she can't even defend herself! Do us all a favor and go alway forever. One third grader yelled. Candy could feel tears in her eyes ready to come out. She just sat on the black top crying her eyes out. 2nd and 3rd grade was a nightmare for Candy.

**Flash back over**

"Hi I'm Niki. Niki greeted. Your Candy right? Niki asked. Candy noded and smiled. Nice to meet you. She said. Nice to meet you to. Candy's board said. Here's the order. Emma said giving it to Candy. Here's your dinner Marvin's. Candy's board said. It's about time! Mr. Marvin yelled. Is there any thing else you need? Candy's board asked. No now make yourself useful and work for living! Mrs. Marvin screamed. Sigh. After a hard day of waiting tables it was for a break. Hey Candy I'm Johny and I'm gonna be showing you where the staff house is and where you'll be staying. He said. Candy just smiled. I don't mean to be rude but are you death? Johny asked. Candy shook her head no. No I just can't talk. It said. What's that? Johny asked. It's a talk board it help's me talk to people because I'm mute. Candy's board said. Oh alright then well this is the staff house. Johny said. Candy this is Ripper, no pant's Lance, and Holly. Johny said intraducing Candy to them. Hi there. Holly greeted.

"I know you want me love. Ripper said to Holly. Uhh whatever. Holly said. Okay Candy your room number is 203 oh and watch it with the steps there alittle busted. Johny said. Candy was really careful going up the stairs and really careful not to break her talk board. When she got in the room she saw three beds(She's sharing with Emma, Fin and Lo)

"She unpacked her stuff and just listened to her ipod nano. She hanged up three poster's of some of her favorite band's she has alot of them. The poster's were Paramore, Distubed and Her favorite male singer Marilyn Manson. Candy was jaming out to This is halloween by Marilyn Manson.

_Everybody scream everybody scream in our town of halloween ,I am the clown with the teriway face here in a flash then gone with a chase. _

"I wonder who our new room mate is? Emma wondered. From what I heard she can't talk. Fin said. What's that thing where you can't talk. Lo asked. It's called mute. Emma said. The girls walked in the room and see Candy sitting on the bed listening to music.

"Hi I'm Emma. She greeted. Are you our new room mate? Emma asked. Candy noded. This is Fin and Lo. Emma said.

What's up? Fin greeted. Hi I'm Candy. The board said. What's that? Lo asked. It's a talk board it helps me talk to people. It said again. Um what song are listening to? Fin asked. Marilyn Manson this is halloween. It said. You like him? Emma asked. Yeah he's cool. Candy's board said. He's creepy (I don't blame Emma he is a little scary).

"I don't wanna be mean or anything but do you ever take care of hair? Lo asked eyeballing Candy's jet black with some what dredlocky hair. Candy's hair was a black forest of throns and darkness. Candy noded yes. Lo don't be mean. Fin said. Just asking. Lo said. So Candy what kind of stuff you like to do? Emma asked. I like to baseball and I was on a baseball team back in Kansas City, I mostly like to read alot of Hot Topic Catalog's and Mostly listen to music most of the time. The board said.

"Have you ever surfed? Fin asked. No I'm a horrible swimmer and I've never tryed it. It said. What? Are you serious? Emma and Fin asked.

"Okay we got to get you in the water but first some lession's. Fin said. Hey ladies it's almost time to eat. Reef said. Well hello there what's your name? Reef asked trying act smooth. Down boy this is Candy she's new. Lo said. Hello Candy I'm Reef. He said. Nice to meet to meet you. Candy's board said. I know you get this question alot but what's that? Reef asked. It's a talk board it help's me talk to people since I'm mute. It said.

"What's mute? Broseph asked. It's a thing where you can't talk ever. Tonya explained. Oh now I get it. Reef said. Sorry I didn't get to interdouce myself I'm Tonya. She said. And this is Broseph. Tonya said. What's up girl? Broseph said. Let's get dinner I'm hungry. Fin said.

"Mean while on the porch Kristen was playing the violin with her black and red laptop with a girl skull on it. She got her laptop to the funky beat and got her violin ready, she's gonna play Sally's song by Fionna Apple. Okay here we go. Kristen said. Music from her laptop started playing.

_I sense there's something in the wind that seem's like tragedy's at hand_

_And though I like to stand by him can't shake this feeling that I have the worse is just around the bend_

_And does he notice my feelings for him? And will he see how much he mean's to me?_

_I think it's not to be. What will become of my dear friend? Where will his actions lead us then? _

_Altough I'd like to join the crowd. In there enthusiastic cloud._

_Try as my it doesn't last._

_And will we ever end up together, no I think not it's never to become._

_For I am not the one_

__Kristen play's violin while music is playing__

_And will we ever end up together? _

_No I think not it's never to become for I am not the one._

"Kristen didn't notice that the entire staff was watching her sing it was like she was putting on show for them and didn't notice. Kristen next was gonna sing Jack's Lamet by Danny Elfman, she's singing beacause she remebered in 7th grade she had goth boyfriend but was only using her for drugs and she dicided to sing.

_There are few who deny at what I do I am the best for my talent's are renowned far and wide_

_When it comes to surprises in the moon lit night I excel without ever even trying_

_With the slightest little effort of my ghost like charm I have seen grown men give out a shriek_

_With the wave of my hand and a well placed moan I have swept the very bravest off their feet_

_Yet year after year it's the same routine and I grow so weary of the sound of screams and I Jack the pumkin king _

_Have grown so tired of the same old thing oh some where deep inside of these bones an emptiness began to grow_

_There's something out there far from my home a longing that I've never known_

_I'm a master of fright and a demon of light and I'll scare you right out of your pant's_

_To a guy in Kentucky I'm mister unlucky and I'm known through out England and France_

_And since I am dead I can take off my head to recite Shakespearean quotations no animal nor man can scream like I can_

_With the fury of my recitations but who here whould ever understand that the Pumkin King with the skeleton grin_

_Would tyer of his crown if they only understood he'd give it all up if he only could_

_Oh there's an empty place in my bones that calls out for something unknown the fame and praise come year after year_

_Does nothing for these empty tears._ Kristen sang in the moon light. Then she heard claps coming from the back. That was great. Emma said. Sweet brah. Broseph said. What's that movie that song is from? Reef asked. Nightmare Before Christmas. Logen said. Dude I haven't that since pre school. Broseph said. I haven't that movie since grade 1. Fin said. Candy though it was beatiful the way Kristen sang. As a kid she wished she could sing like her favorite female singer's Joan Jett and Hayley Williams, at three she tired her hardest to talk but can't. Isn't there another version of this song? Tonya asked. Yeah there's three verson's one is the movie one by Sally the ragdoll, two is Amy Lee aka Evanescence and three is Fionna Apple. She said. Beatiful yet talented I like that in a girl. Lance said. Kristen just gave him a weird look. Thank's I guess. She said then noticed Candy. Hey are you new? Kristen asked. Yeah I'm Candy. The board said. Candy this is Kristen and Logen, Logen's emo and Kristen's goth. Niki said. Hey. Kristen greeted. Hi. Logen said with her raspy emo voice. Everybody got dinner and mostley talked. What's ya drawing Kristen? Niki asked. Kristen showed Niki her drawing it was Sally the ragdoll with a flower in her hand. This is really good. Niki said looking at her drawing. Thank's I mostly like to draw alot of Tim Burton stuff. You wanna see Candy? Kristen asked. Candy noded. What'd ya think? She asked. Candy smiled and though it was good. You guy's know the Marvin family? Kristen asked. Uh yes. Holly said. I'm there niece. Kristen said. Really? Tonya asked. Yeah and it really suck's and they don't approve of me drawing and playing the violin. Kristen hanging her head.

**Flash back**

Kristen was practing playing the violin. I wish I could play another song besides Fionna Apple. Honey I don't think this is a good idea. Kristen's dad said. Sweetie I'm sure it'll be fine. Her mom said. Kristen was gonna perform her song infort of The Marvin's and her parent's. After the song. Well like? Kristen asked. Beatiful hon. Her mom said. Hate it! Mr. Marvin said. Why? I worked really on this song. Kristen said a little annoyed. The notes are to high! Mrs. Marvin said. You know what she worked hard on this you could a least give her credit. Mom said. And what is this? Mr. Marvin asked. It's my drawing. Kristen said. Her drawing was very grahic it was a drawing of a full moon and you it's so graphic you could almost feel the details.

"It was something out of Night of the Living Dead. It's horriable to glory. Mrs. Marvin said. Kristen could almost feel herself getting to yell her head off but she doesn't have anger problems. Fine whatever. Kristen said.

**Flash back over**

"Kristen hanged her head. You okay? Holly asked. Yeah. Kristen said. Wow I feel soooo bad for you. Fin said feeling bad. Candy was looking at Logen's arm. What? Logen asked. Your looking at my arms aren't you? Logen asked Candy noded. Let's not talk about that. Logen said covering up her arms.

"Later it was time for bed Candy chaged into her pj's which was a black Misfit's t-shirts and skyblue shorts listening to My Chemical Romance, while Niki was in the bath room. I feel bad for Candy. Niki said. Me to I bet she get's picked on every day. Holly said.

"In the room Lo was brushing her hair. Hey Candy. Lo said. What's up? Candy's board asked. What's it like Kansas City? She asked. Okay but there's alot of tornadoes and farm land, I lived near tornado ally and that's the reason why we moved. Candy's board said. Why are you a bad swimmer? Lo asked. Because I've never learned to and I'm bad at high tide. Candy's board said. Well I can teach you. Lo said. You can? Cany's board asked. Sure tomorrow after work. Lo said. Thank's no problem. Lo said. In the bathroom Kristen was brushing her teeth and already chaged into her pj's which was a long black night dress with a red glittery spider and a long spider web on it. Hey goth girl hurry up! Kelly yelled. Okay here. Kristen said. In her room Kristen was listening to Shiny Toy Guns and it was the final of Nightmare Before Christmas and when she heard the song Kristen wanted to cry because it was beatiful and touching. Kristen felt tears in her eyes and her cheek's became warm.

"Kristen what's wrong? Emma asked. Kristen turned to her with watery eyes and said, I just was listening to a song by Shiny Toy Guns and it's really touching. Kristen said. What song was it? Emma asked. Nightmare Before Christmas final. Kristen said. It's okay I've heard of that song to and it makes me cry. Emma said. Feel better now? Emma asked. Yeah I guess. Kristen said. Why were you singing? Emma asked. Because I remeberd in grade 7 I had a goth boyfriend. Oooo what was it like? Emma asked. Horriable I though he loved me but turn's out he was using me for drugs. Kristen said. Oh my god. Emma said with a shocked face. What happen? Emma asked. I was 12 going on 13 and the day was March 5 I came to his house to return a lighter and when I came in and he was having sex with another girl. I was so angry and upset at the same time I wanted to kill myself how could I've been so stupid. Kristen said. Don't say that he was lucky to have you I mean your cool, creative, musical and nice. Emma said.


End file.
